


Public Punishment

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Genital Piercing, Intersex Loki, M/M, Other, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Thor is having none of Loki's shit, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being mocked for his choice of clothing, Loki devises a prank to punish Thor. He may yet regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> **A/N:** Runic's love of bottom!Loki has led her into Thorki, and so it follows that I'm being given Thorki prompts. I'm sorry/not sorry.  
>  To be fair, this particular prompt came out of my mouth first. (Or, well, fingers. Semantics.)
> 
> Language note: 'Bedleh' is the Arabic word for the entirety of a belly dancer's outfit (bra, belt, skirt/trousers). In this case, I – or the Jötnar, as the case may be – am using to word to mean, specifically, the belt and skirt. (Before anyone in the know calls me out.)  
> I just wanted a word to call the skirt people usually give the Jötnar. It's not really a loincloth, though that's what it's often called. The only other word that really exists for this article of clothing is 'lap-lap', which leaves me giggling like a moron. So. Cultural thievery ahoy! (Sorry.)

When Thor stormed into Glaðsheimr, hair a wreck of static electricity and dressed in nothing more than one of Loki's bedleh – 'womanly loincloth', Thor and the other Æsir called it, just to demean Loki's culture – Loki knew everything had gone exactly as planned. Finding a way to punish his accursed husband with his favoured element had been no mean feat, but, as Loki's brothers had long figured out, where there was Loki's will, there was a way. 

" **Loki**!" Thor roared. 

Any of the attending Æsir and Vanir who hadn't noticed the Thunderer previously, certainly saw him now. Whispers travelled the hall, of people's disbelief and concern for the crown prince's state of dishevelment. Loki's smirk widened; yes, this turnout was well worth any punishment the brute and his father decided upon for Loki's misdeeds. Even a decade left to the cruelties of the sun was worth the _centuries_ of reminders Thor would be faced with. 

"Thor!" Odin called, frowning at his first born, even as Frigga hurried forward with the king's cape. "What is the meaning of this?" 

Loki rubbed his hands together in glee. 

Thor edged away from the cloth Frigga held out to him, and she sighed before moving to drape it over his shoulders. As soon as the fabric touched him, however, lightning raced across his skin and both he and Frigga let out yelps. Frigga's noise was one of surprise, but Thor's was one of pain, his nerves already alight from previous tests to make himself decent enough to hunt down Loki. 

Odin cast his gaze over the room, looking for the impossible shade of blue amongst the colourful tunics and capes of the court. Loki, unwilling to make things simple on the Allfather or his idiot son, had thoughtfully donned one of Thor's tunics before escaping their chambers. His face would eventually give him away, but it would take Odin longer to spot him when none were used to seeing Loki mostly clothed. 

Then, traitors all, one of the Æsir near Loki called, "Allfather!" and pointed to the Jötnar prince. 

Loki made note of his betrayer, then put on his most innocent expression and called, "Yes, husband? There's really no need to shout." 

The crowd parted around him in silence, giving Loki a clear view of his furious husband. Thor's anger only seemed to grow when he caught sight of Loki, and he demanded. "Undo your sorcery, wretch." 

Loki let out a horrified gasp. "Such cruel words for your loving husband! And after I finally conceded to your demands that I 'fit in'." He waved a hand over the tunic he wore, to make sure Thor and the other idiots knew what he was speaking of. 

" _Loki_ ," Thor growled, one part warning, nine parts intent to murder. 

Loki put on a sweet smile and started forward, the jewellery around his ankles and attached to the belt he'd refused to trade in for one of the normal Asgardian sort jingling, marking his progress. "You do look quite fetching in that, _darling_ ," he simpered, know it would only anger Thor further. "Though–" he paused and tapped his chin, considering his husband "–a darker colour, I think, next time. Midnight blue. I'll see that the tailors make some–"

Thor's patience finally ran out and he strode forward and grabbed Loki around the throat, cutting him off. Loki responded with a smile, which only widened to discover that Thor was being careful to avoid touching the tunic; so, the brute _could_ be taught. 

"You will undo this sorcery, _husband_ ," Thor growled, voice heavy with violence. 

"Or what?" Loki whispered against the hand around his throat. 

Thor glared at him for a long moment. Then, impossibly, smiled. Loki barely had time to narrow his eyes before Thor informed him, violence still in his voice, if not twisting his mouth, "You're right, _husband_. Asgardian garb doesn't become you in the least." 

Loki frowned. They'd been married for barely two years, but that was enough time for him to largely grasp the measure of his husband, and Thor wasn't the sort to so easily give in. In fact, Loki had _never_ known Thor to give in. "Indeed?" he murmured, throat jumping against Thor's hand. 

Thor's smile widened. "Indeed. You should remove it, I think." He let go of Loki. "Now." 

"Of course, husband," Loki agreed moving to step around Thor. 

Thor caught his wrist, looking confused. "Where are you going?" 

Loki couldn't help but glance at their audience; suddenly, the public nature of this game seemed less entertaining. "To our rooms, of course. Or would you have me disrobe here, in front of your court?" 

Something dark glinted in Thor's eyes, and Loki's stomach dropped as the Thunderer agreed, "Well, of course. There's little enough they haven't already seen of you." 

That had been one of Thor's contentions with Loki's chosen dress, that it was little better than wearing only a loincloth. Loki had replied that if Asgard weren't so hot, he would be happy to wear something that showed less skin. (He wouldn't; his skin was more protection from these barbarians, with their fear of frostbite, than any amount of covering. Alas, if not for the magic of their binding, even Thor would fear touching him.) 

Loki took a beat to discern Thor wasn't joking, then another deciding how to play this. At last, he let out a sigh and reached down to remove his belt. "Very well, husband." 

Thor's eyes narrowed; not even he was so dull as to think Loki's easy compliance was innocent. 

Loki's intent was far from innocent, indeed. He let his belt drop to the floor at his feet, then made a show of struggling with the tunic, wiggling his hips far more than necessary and letting his long braids get tangled up together, so when his chest was finally bare, he looked like he'd just had a roll in the sheets. He dropped the tunic on top of his belt, then placed his hands against the top of his trousers, peeking up at Thor. 

"Keep moving," Thor ordered, his voice a little rougher than before. 

Loki flashed him a smirk, then turned away from his husband and pushed the fabric down, revealing his lack of loincloth. He'd never seen the point, given the Jötnar's physiology leaned more towards that of the female Æsir unless aroused. At the moment, leaning down to slip the trousers over his anklets, Loki knew Thor had a perfect view of his rear and where his growing cock was peeking out between his folds. (Loki had never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, but there was something inexplicably arousing by tormenting Thor, even more so when Loki turned punishment back on his husband.) 

Loki finally finished getting the last leg over his anklets – so maybe wearing the jewellery hadn't been his brightest moment, but he didn't _like_ not jingling when he walked – and was about to straighten and look at how aroused Thor was now, when those massive hands he'd come to know so well clamped down on his hips. The thin fabric of the bedleh tickled the backs of Loki's calves, while the dangling gold and jewels of the belt pressed against his naked ass. Something, too, pressed firmly into his crack, and Loki shuddered at the empirical proof of everything he could do to the boorish Áss he'd been forced to marry. 

Thor leaned down, then, voice low and violent as he whispered in Loki's ear, "You vile little _whore_. Baring yourself for all of Asgard to see. You leave me no choice but to prove to them who you belong to." 

Loki shuddered again, his arousal peaking. "I belong to _no one_ , you barbarian," he snarled, because he held to that quite firmly, lest his husband think to turn him into some sort of _trophy wife_ , kept in their quarters unless Thor needed something pretty to sit next to him. 

"You belong to _me_ ," Thor growled. 

With only that and a minute shift of Thor's stance as warning, Loki's cunt was suddenly being filled with the massive girth of his husband. 

Loki yelped, half in surprise, half in pain – if Thor had given him another minute, his body would have finished opening up for him, the brute – and reached up to grab the other's hair, yanking on it as punishment. Thor's response to the hair pulling was to sink his teeth into Loki's shoulder, causing the Jötunn to shudder and bite back a groan. 

"You belong to me," Thor rumbled in Loki's ear once he'd left off with the bite. "Say it." 

"Never," Loki hissed back, pushing back to signal that Thor should just fuck him already, since they were joined in the middle of Glaðsheimr; and Thor called _him_ a whore. 

"So be it." Thor's hands moved from Loki's hips to the insides of his knees. With a grunt, he brought Loki's feet up, off the ground, and straightened, pulling Loki's legs apart to bare him for the whole room to see. 

Loki shrieked and grabbed for the back of Thor's head, holding on tight for fear that his husband might simply drop him. But that wasn't Thor's intention, and Loki's flushed dark blue as he heard the murmurs of interest and surprise as the Æsir and Vanir around them got to see the most intimate parts of a Jötunn for the first time. 

Cunt stretched with Thor's cock, his own cock full and bobbing in front of him, Loki knew the view would be something to behold, especially with the twin lines of gold rings piercing the folds of his outer labia. (Loki had learned, from Thor, that no Áss or Vanr would think to put holes in so private an area, whereas it was rare to find a mature Jötunn unadorned in such a way.) 

Instead of making his arousal die away, Loki felt cold need bloom through his belly. His cock began to weep, begging attention, and it took every hint of willpower Loki possessed to keep from whimpering. Norns, Thor truly _was_ turning him into a whore. 

"You belong to me, Loki," Thor hissed into his ear, muffled by Loki's hair. 

Loki shook his head, uncertain he trusted his voice, but refusing to give in. 

Thor sighed, the sound filled with disappointment and a sort of expectant glee that just went straight to Loki's cock. Thor's hands slid down from Loki's knees to his thighs, fingers digging in, promising dark bruises by morning. Then, with a grunt as warning, Thor lifted Loki and dropped him back down roughly enough that he slid a little bit further down Thor's cock. 

Loki couldn't stop a groan, feeling so wonderfully full, and Thor's muscles straining against his back and against his thighs... He closed his eyes and dropped his head forward to hide his face behind his hair. One braid brushed along the top of his cock and Loki swallowed the whimper it elicited. 

Thor jostled him, chest and arms flexing with the strain, and ordered, "Look. Watch them as they see you for what you are." 

"And what...am I?" Loki gasped, voice hitching as Thor raised and lowered him again. 

" _Mine_ ," Thor growled, dropping Loki back onto his cock overly roughly. 

"Your _whore_ ," Loki snarled and dug his nails into the back of Thor's neck. 

Thor grunted, his hands spasming against Loki's thighs. Loki let off on his nails, returning to hanging on for dear life until the Thunderer was steady again. As he lifted Loki again, Thor breathed, "My _husband_ , you wretch. Prince Consort." 

Loki lifted his head, then, eyes blazing out over the watching crowd. "Such sweet words from your barbarian tongue," he murmured. 

Thor laughed, rough with the strain of their activity. "Such compliments from a tongue so dipped in silver." 

Loki bared his teeth in a smile that made their audience take a step back. "Take care, husband, lest I poison you with a kiss." 

Thor's response was to shift his grip on one of Loki's thighs – Loki dug his fingers in to the back of his husband's neck and absolutely did _not_ let out a little shriek – so the Jötunn was resting on his forearm, leaving his hand free to wrap around Loki's cock. 

Loki groaned, his head dropping back and resting between his arm and Thor's head. With everything already, Loki was right on the edge. "Aim well," he managed on the tail of another groan. 

Thor chuckled against Loki's neck and let out a puff of air, moving Loki's hair out of his way. 

And that suggestion of Thor's deviousness, that hint that, maybe, Loki's idiotic husband wasn't as good-natured towards all his people as he appeared, sent a last flash of arousal through Loki, tipping him over the edge of his orgasm. 

Loki couldn't say when Thor had released, only that the shaking of his muscles as he let Loki down suggested that he had. He barely got a moment's chance to see which man – or two men, impressive, Thor – bore the mark of a Jötunn's spend, before he was being spun and pulled against his husband's naked chest. Loki offered him a lazy smile. "Yes, husband?" 

"End the spell, Loki." 

"Why should I?" Loki murmured, letting his hands wander along the top edge of Thor's bedleh. "You look so very fetching like this." 

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Don't force me to hand you over to Father for a proper punishment." 

Loki narrowed his own eyes and turned his teasing touch into a press of sharp nails against Thor's waist and hips. "If you _ever_ ," he hissed, "attempt again to force me into your abhorrent clothing, I will do this again, and damn the Allfather's temper. Am I clear? _Husband_."

Thor closed his eyes, signalling his defeat. "Yes." 

Loki smiled and let go so he could motion his magic to undo the spell. Mjölnir thumped to the ground next to them and Thor turned to look, eyes wide with confusion and disbelief that Loki had managed to affect the fabled hammer with any spell. When he turned his eyes on Loki again, there was a measure of respect in them that had never been before, and Loki accepted it with his usual dignity. 

Which is to say, he cast a spell to take the bedleh from Thor, appearing on his own body instead, then teleported from the hall with a cackle, leaving his husband standing naked amidst his people. 

Thor's roar of " **LOKI**!" could be heard all the way down in the baths he reappeared in. 

Loki counted it as a victory.

..


End file.
